


Forget Me Not Blues

by Itsthecolorsyouhave



Category: IT, IT (2017)
Genre: Forgetting, Gen, Reddie, sad bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthecolorsyouhave/pseuds/Itsthecolorsyouhave
Summary: It’s been years since the events of that fateful Summer and the Losers have grown their lives around eachother. Now, they’re beginning to forget.





	Forget Me Not Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I had this really sad, angsty, horrible (wonderful) idea but I’m really not much of a writer. So, this is what you get. Thanks!

_My name is Richie Tozier. I am in love with Eddie Kaspbrak. He loves me, too. We live in New York. Eddie drives cars. I make voices. We’re happy._  
Thunder crashed outside his window, stirring him from his work. It had been raining but Richie hadn’t realized. He stared at the window, mesmerized by water that crashed into it. Richie began to repeat the mantra to himself again.  
_My name is Richie Tozier. I am in love with Eddie Kaspbrak..._

_Where was he? Did he tell me where he was going? Did I forget, again?_

Richie checked his phone hoping to see a message from his missing boyfriend. Nothing.  
Another crash of thunder. More lightening.  
Richie forgot what he was worried about. He walked over to the kitchen island and pulled a bottle from the cabinet. Richie wasn’t really a fan of wine. He drank it because... _Eddie liked wine, right? Or maybe it was Beverly... they bought her a bottle for her birthday. Yes, because they—_  
Lightening strikes.  
Richie stares at his glass before remembering he still needed to fill it up. As he poured the merlot, a knock came from the door. On the other side of it, he found Eddie Kaspbrak.  
“Oh, thank God.” Eddie stood in the hall, breathing heavily and soaked from head to toe.  
“Can I come in?” He asked.  
“Eddie, baby, you live here.”  
“Fuck, right. It’s.... it’s been really bad today, Rich. With the storm and fucking...” he gestured around looking for a word that was there one second and gone the next. Richie understood.  
“Come in and get out of those clothes. It’s been bad for me, too.”  
Eddie entered the apartment carefully as one would enter a museum. When Richie handed him a glass of wine the tension left his body and his whole demeanor changed.  
“It’s coming back. Some of it. It’s easier here with our stuff. With you. I was so scared, Rich, honestly, I was driving around some old guy with way too much money, he was one of those Mr. Monopoly types, I swear to God he had a monocle, but all of the sudden I couldn’t remember where I lived. I really couldn’t. I mean obviously I had something, somewhere, right? I had to have slept somewhere last night. So I dropped off this guy and I just started driving around looking for it. The closer I got, the more I recognized but getting here was bullshit. That’s why I’m late. I don’t... God.”  
Richie looked at the man in front of him. _God, he’s cute. Has he always talked this much? I thought I was the one who talked too much._ He looked at his damp hair that clung to his face and the ring that sat on his finger.  
_Did I give that to him?_  
“It’s been bad for me, too. I mean I haven’t forgotten big chunks like that but... my train of thought is shit. Every time I try to think about you or Bev or Bill or... fuck. Who else was there?”  
“Where?”  
“God damn if I know.”  
It had been happening for a while now. At first it had been unnoticeable. Maybe they would trip over a name or a date or a place. Then it began happening more frequently. Then it happened all the time. On one bad night, Eddie had woken up screaming, scratching desperately at the man in his bed. It took Richie nearly an hour to make him remember that he was his boyfriend. Another hour after that to make him stop crying. It was worse for Eddie. More so than everyone else. Mike has done the best at preserving his memory. Mostly because he keeps everything well documented in journals that are fiercely loved.  
“I don’t know who I am if I don’t know who you all are.” He told them one night. Richie tried to write down what he could remember but at that point it was too far gone. The bits and pieces he could bring to the forefront of his mind added up to very little. He found it easiest to remind himself of the facts he had on hand.  
_My name is Richie Tozier. I am in love with Eddie Kaspbrak. He loves me, too._

Eddie finished the rest of his wine and stared at Richie. His wild hair was a force of nature that God himself couldn’t run a comb through. He was wearing an old band shirt with some hideous floral button up you could only find at your local goodwill.  
_Didn’t he used to wear glasses?_  
“I’m scared, Richie. I think we need to talk about what to do next. What happens when we don’t recognize each other?”  
“I don’t want to think about that I want to brush my teeth and go to bed and look at you and your face and your freckles and your smile and I want to pretend that this shit isn’t happening.”  
“You just want to ignore everything?”  
“That’s wight, wabbit.”  
“Goddamnit R-ruh... Fuck... it’s Richie. You’re name is Richie. Fuck! I’m losing everything. I don’t want to lose you, too. I can’t handle it!” Tears ran down his face as he reached for the other man enveloping him in a vice like grip. Richie noticed that he had started crying, too. He had the sinking feeling this had happened before. He leaned down and kissed the shorter man with a gentleness he reserved for special occasions.  
Everything was worse for Eddie. It seemed that the memories they shared fled from him faster than all the others. The first time it became noticeable, Eddie had been having a very intense conversation with Beverly when he asked her quietly, glancing over his shoulder to the others, if she were ever going to do something about Ben.  
“What do you mean?” She replied.  
“Well it’s obvious he likes you. Are you ever going to... ya know.” He made a noncommittal gesture.  
“Eddie... Ben and I have been together for almost seven years. Remember?”  
What followed would have been embarrassing had it been any other group. Eddie dropped his glass as the feeling of too many memories rushing into his brain made his head hurt. He let out a choked sob and his knees began to buckle beneath him. Richie caught him in a second and lowered him to his chair. The others gathered around them. No one could deny it after that. _We’re forgetting._  
With Richie it was slower. His train of thought was often derailed when he thought of his friends. _Haystack was on the football team, right? Or was that Mike? Who—_  
Out of the corner of his eye he sees a red balloon. When he turns his head the thought, and whatever he thought he saw, is gone.  
“What happens when I can’t remember you, Richie? What happens when I wake up and I can’t remember who you are and you can’t bring me back? What if you forget about me?”  
“Ahh, but I never forget a face.”  
“Richie, be real.”  
“I am real, Eds. Every day it scares me half to death that one day you’ll leave for work and you won’t remember where home is. Or maybe you’ll make it back but you’ll freak out over some schlub in your house you don’t recognize. I’m scared, too, Eddie. I’ve never been more scared in my life. And when that day comes... when you can’t remember me and I can’t remember you... maybe, God willing, we’ll just get to fall in Love all over again.”  
Eddie cried harder as Richie kissed the top of his head.  
“I don’t think I have much longer.”  
“I know, Eddie, but I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
